


As Long As We Both Shall Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink-meme, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, Weecest. Sam/Dean - underage
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	As Long As We Both Shall Love

It is sinful to lust after his little brother, thinking about his hand slipping up under Sammy's shirt, playing with the naked sun kissed skin, feeling Sam shiver when his fingers brush over his pink nipples. All Dean can think about is the taste of Sam's sweet lips, hearing him moan as they make love. He knows his feelings are wrong, and he doesn't care.

Dean, having been driven wild with thoughts of having Sammy in his bed, snaps. His thirst for Sam overpowers him and his needs get the best of his heart. On this night, when John is away on a hunt, as Sammy steps out of the shower, Dean grabs him and kisses him, Sam’s beautiful flushed face, cheeks rosy.

Sammy startled, but Dean’s so turned on he can barely think straight, caught up in passion and love and lust. He shoves Sam against the wall and press against him as they kiss, every touch of their lips feeling like tingling sparks on Dean’s lips, causing his knees to feel weak.

Sam seems to come alive, then, hungrily kissing Dean back—even so bold as to slip his hand between Dean’s legs, touching him, stroking slow and lazy, feeling Dean’s cock twitch against the fabric of his jeans. Dean made a needy desperate sound, gasped and groans as his sibling's hand pawed at his hard-hot cock.

Sam leans in and rests his forehead against Dean’s, pausing briefly to breath in the scent of whiskey and leather, Sam can make Dean feel good, he slides a hand down between Dean’s legs and palmed Dean’s erection and gave a slow stroke, electing a hushed moan from Dean.

Sam strokes lazily while his smoldering eyes gaze into Dean's jewel-green eyes. Dean is throbbing hard, at full mast, moaning and shaking as Sam strokes him. Growling softly, Dean bites at Sammy’s lips, leaves them tingling, making Sammy moan into the kiss. The breath in his lungs burns until he is breathless, Dean pulls back to look at Sam, Sam's lips are plump and pink.

Sam brushes his hands lightly over Dean’s chest, his fingertips caressing one tiny, pink nipple, sending a shiver through Dean. Sam kisses Dean’s lips and then brushes his hands soothingly over Dean’s chest, touching all sorts of soft spots that elicit more moans of pleasure. Sammy, breathless and needy for another sweet kiss, brushes his lips across Dean's, whispers, “One more kiss, please, then I'll be satisfied.”

He knows it's a lie, even as Dean tenderly kisses him, now that he has kissed Dean once, he will always crave more. When he pulls Dean into another kiss, there is no turning back. Sammy was fearful his first time would hurt, but Dean took that fear away. 

When he was slick and wet, prepped, Sammy knew then what true love was. Dean is gentle with his touch, a featherlight brush of softness, came over Sam's trembling body. He slows his fast pace, grinding deep, gasping as Sam's slick hole clenches around his cock. Tiny, hushed pleasure gasps escape Sammy's pretty pink lips, arms tighten around his big brother, the chilly air chased away by the warmth of Dean's body on top of his.

“Dean, I love you,” Sammy whispers, and Dean's delicately grinding his hips spur faster. Sammy's body alights with pleasure as they easily fall into a rhythm, to and fro, bump and grind. Bodies tingling with heat, soft puffs of breaths from Sammy's cherry red lips. Dean, how sweet each kiss is, his cock spreading Sammy's virgin hole wide around his thickness. Sammy moans, nude and shivering, he’s close to coming as Dean ruts to draw the pleasure out, quicker in his hips. Goosebumps erupted all over Sammy's shaking body as their lips join in a kiss as Sammy's hole clenches around Dean's cock.

Sammy feels like he is on fire, body hot all over, and when he kisses Dean's lips pleasure roars through his quivering body. Sammy gaps on a sharp inhale, thighs tightening around Dean's hips as his little cock slicks between them. Dean gazes into Sammy's eyes, his eyes speak of all the love and pure devotion that beats in his heart. Sammy writhed and arched against him, his body tensing a moment later before he came, his body bucking against Dean as the waves of pleasure crashed over him.

Dean kisses Sam as his hips jerked, movements becoming erratic as he chased down his release, he shuddered, body tense as his cock pulsed inside Sammy, a gasping moan escape his lips as pleasure consumes him. Sammy pulls him down into a soft kiss, loving Dean with all of his devoted heart.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1514.html?thread=925674#t925674)


End file.
